batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Batman Season 2
This is the 2nd season of Future Batman. It deals with David deciding whether he is a hero or a vigilante. Main Cast Liam Hemsworth as David Wayne / Batman II Manu Bennett as Dick Grayson / Nightwing Emma Watson as Penny Hendrix Naomi's Harris as Julia Ludren Kelang Lutz as Damian Wayne / Red Hood Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne / The Bat Recurring Cast Nicholas Hoult as Eddie West / The Flash-2/22 Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Christain Bale as Connor Queen / Green Arrow TBA as The Joker Episodes #When a gang of mutants take an entire building hostage, David goes to stop them, forcing him to miss a date with Penny. This causes their relationship, which is on the rocks, to be even further strained. #David feels conflicted, when Dick tells him that he can't tell Penny his secret, David gets Bruce's advice on letting Penny, in on the secret, Meanwhile Julia gets a strange call. #A man is killed, and then gets dressed to look like Batman, Bruce discovers that, a killer is obsessed with Batman, Bruce, dons his League Of Assassins garb and he and Batman head out to stop him. Meanwhile, Penny starts having an affair with a Wayne Enterprise employee. #David, confronts Damian, about his recent killing-edge, when Damian was on patrol, David asks Bruce, if Damian seems different. In Flashbacks, Damian, gets resurrected by the Lasurus Pit, and gets trained by Ra's. #As his killing-edge gets worse, Damian confesses to David, Dick, Bruce and Julia that he himself was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit and the side-effects are starting to appear. #While getting in her car, Penny notices Batman, injured after a fight with Bane, in back seat. When she asks him how he knows her name, Batman takes his mask off, revealing his identity as David. #Penny tends to David's injuries, since Bane broke his ribs, his leg and his jaw, and asks David, why he kept the secret from her, Bane returns, and takes over Gotham, David wears an iron-exoskeleton suit, to stop Bane. #Batman, Red Hood, and Bruce, discover that The Trickster, is targeting Penny, The Flash, Sara and Andre arrive in Gotham, to help Batman, stop the Trickster before he destroys Gotham. #Bruce's nemesis The Joker escapes from Arkham after many years. Against advice, David goes to stop him, but is beaten and near death. #David awakens in Nanda Parbat, and gets healed by Kenji, and Sara Yashimario, David's old friends from his time training with Victor Cain, Back In Gotham, Red Hood meets the Green Arrow who is in Gotham, searching for a man who goes by Kane. #Joker sends Clayface to kidnap Bruce. After existing the news, David goes to rescue his father, despite not fully recovering from his near death experience. #Brick's son, Daniel Brickwell J.R, takes over Gotham, and poisons Gotham's Water supply, Batman teams up with Green Arrow to save the city, Conner takes off, and leaves for Star City. #When 5 people are found murdered in a ritualistic style, David's investigation leads him and the team to the mysterious court of owls. #The court sends two talons after David, the talons claim they are Thomas and Martha Wayne. #In this conclusion of the war against the court of owls, David and Bruce finally locate the owl headquarters, but they make a shocking discovery: Tim Drake is the head of the court of owls. #A serial killer, strikes Gotham and targets Dr. Vandal Armorage. Batman and the team launch a mission to rescue him, Penny gets caught cheating. #A now mutated killer moth comes back to Gotham after going missing for years, David brakes up with Penny. #A life support dependent Black Mask resurfaces and prepares to re-establish his empire. David goes to put an end to Black Mask's new drug Hyper. #A Meta-Human arrives from Central City, and breaks into a Lab to steal a serum, Batman, Red Hood, and The Bat unite to stop him, Andre and Sara arrive in Gotham, and capture the new Meta-Human. # Killer Crock, a Meta Human gets broken out of jail by The Joker, and plots to Destroy Wayne Enterprise's new Drill. And Penny wants to date David again. # Now with a repaired face Harvey Dent comes back to Gotham but David finds out, even though he only has one, Harvey is still Two-Face. # The Joker unleashes his army on Gotham, and Batman rallies up, The Bat, Red Hood, Dick Grayson, and Julia to stop The Joker, David tells his father that he plans on proposing to Penny, but must think about if he should continue being Batman, The Joker captures Penny, and calls out Batman on national Television. The Joker's army releases bombs, so Batman calls on The Flash to save the city while he rescues Penny, Batman saves Penny, and then engages in a fight with the joker and leaves him alive for the Police. In The End David quits being Batman, and proposes to Penny. Category:Future Batman